1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus, method, and medium for detecting an impact sound and an apparatus, method, and medium for discriminating the impact sound using the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus, method, and medium for detecting an impact sound among various sounds generated from the surrounding environments and an impact sound discriminating apparatus, method, and medium for discriminating whether the detected impact sound is a target impact sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
An impact sound or an impulsive acoustical event generated by a mechanical interaction between objects has a short duration and relatively high intensity. This characteristic of the impact sound is called impulsiveness. According to signal processing theories, the impulsiveness can be modeled as a zero-state impulse response of a linear system.
The impact sound, for example, includes a simplex sound, such as a sound generated when a pane of glass is hit by a solid stick, and a complex sound such as an explosion sound and a sound generated when a coin drops a floor.
The impact sound is discriminated by detecting and discriminating the existence and characteristics of an impulsive acoustical event from a consecutive sound stream.